One Piece: Enter the Swordsman
by REPTILE THE GREAT
Summary: The second tale of my One Piece movie series. Luffy has docked on a naval town base and learns about a Female Swordsman name Roronoa Zoro. Will Luffy make her join her crew? Read and Find Out. Plus Luffy meets a girl with orange hair whom YOU might know. Rated M for blood, violence, cursing, and adult stuff.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

Out on the seas came an island, home of the Marines, the people that don't want pirates. The town/naval base were ruled by the one and only Captain 'Axe hand' Morgan.

One spectacular day… a green haired girl with a white tank top with black leggings and boots and wearing a darkish greenish black bandanna and a bright green Haramaki sash and three swords, she was known as the pirate hunter Rornora Zoro.

She came here to sleep for the night, but in the morning when two rapid and mean dogs were charging at a little girl. Zoro had no choice but saved the girl and killed the dogs.

"Guards, seize that girl. She is under arrested for murdering my dogs"

Soon, she was tied to a cross that was on the ground. Her swords were taking away, and every day, she was beating and slapped and laughed by Morgan's son, Helmeppo.

She was in hell till one day… everything in her life changes.

Gold Rodger, the "king of the pirates" had achieved it all. Wealth…Fame…Power… his final words before being executed changed everything.

"You want my treasure…you can have it… I left it at the Grand Line…now you just have to find it."

These words lure men to the Grand line to find the greatest treasure in the world in what to be the Great Pirate Era … One Piece

After the battle with the Regime…Monkey D. Luffy set sail on the ship 'The Going Merry' and head to the Grand Line. With a straw hat given to her from her friends Angel Seth 2nd Generation, Monkey D. Luffy always wears it and protects it. Her adventure begins to The Grand Line and also form a crew along the way.

This is the story of One Piece…Enter the Swordsman.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

Space…the dark emptiness covered with stars. Space…the final frontier that no human ever touch. The Going Merry sailing in the nightly sky as the bright moon shine in the sea. Luffy was sleeping peacefully on Merry's head. Thinking about her mother from another dimension. She doesn't know what her mom look like, but Luffy knows she forgives her. Because being with an abusive parent is just…too heavy.

As the sun rises Luffy woke up all happy and sees an island that is straightahead. "An island…alright. Merry, set sail to that island."

Few minutes later Luffy landed on the naval base. "A naval town base…Cool. First things First I have to get…" Luffy then bumps into a teenage girl and both land on the floor. "Hey watch where your gong" said this mysterious beautiful orange hair girl as she was getting up. "I'm sor…" Luffy looking at this beautiful orange hair girl…She wore a pink top and skirt with her blue bra revealing and we know what Luffy staring…

she is staring at that teenagers panties.

"Um…I...I...I..."

"Say... What's your name?"

"I am Monkey D. Luffy…I am about to become the next King of the pirates…or Queen because I am a girl"

"The names Nami… I am a thief"

"Nami huh… why are you a thief?"

Nami walked up to Luffy and bend over close to luffy. "I steel stuff that is important… say treasure. I usually rob pirates. Keep randomly floating around…you will never become a pirate… you need a navigator like me"

"Say…will you join my crew"

"FUCK NO" Nami said as she slaps her. "the one thing I really hate is pirates. I only love money and tangerines."

"Wait you love tangerines"

"Well yes but…look if I were you… I would keep an look out for this swordsman."

"What swordsman"

"Her name is Rorona Zoro…she hunts pirates for bounties and other stuff"

"Where can I find her?"

"Last I heard she was held at the Naval Base which is here. Good luck finding her" Nami kisses Luffy's forehead and both cheeks "and good luck with your journey to the Grand…" Suddenly Luffy kisses Nami in the lips.

'What is she doing' thought Nami who is starting to like it 'no wait…I think I like it…wow I really like it'

'So this is what kissing a girl is what it's like' thought Luffy as she backed away. "Um…that was unexpected…well I better go…"

"Wait…will I see you again"

"I doubt it you will…oh and one more thing… I know you saw my panties…" Nami lift up her skirt revealing her blue panties. "Well…what do you think?"

"I...I...I...I...I"

"You're too funny… I like you. Well I'll see you later…or maybe not."

Luffy got up and picked up a neck less dropped by Nami. "Nami wait you…she's gone. Well first thing first I have to find Zoro…when that is done I will return this neck less to Nami."

Luffys stomach starting to growl "Right after I eat"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2**

Luffy was finishing with her eating at this restaurant, wow she was really that hungry. "Oh yea I must find Roronoa Zoro." Those words scared the people in the restaurant. 'Maybe I shouldn't say that out loud'

Luffy made it to the marine base…the only thing she did was look over the walls "there she is" said Luffy when she found her.

Staring at that cross laying on the ground, somewhere in the hot son only surrounding is dirt. Over there is a swordsman… a teenage girl with the ability of the Three Sword Style known as Santoryu…this is Roronoa Zoro. 'Whoa…she looks so cool' Luffy thought as she spotted the marine guards opening the gate and the guy between them walks over to Zoro.

"So how's our little friend"

Zoro opened her eyes and turned to the man walking to her "Well if it is the idiot son, living off daddy's wealth. Here to beat me again or something stupid"

"Did you just call me an idiot? A man in that position like you should keep his or tongue shut or that person could lose it. And the names Helmeppo…stupid"

Helmeppo walks to the two white rice balls near Zoro "I see our little guess left us a little gift for you or me" he then grabs one of the rice balls and eats it. But then he spits it out "UGHHHH… IT'S TOO SWEET….THAT LITTLE GIRL MADE IT TOO SWEET. You just got lucky Zoro." Helmeppo steps on the rice balls.

"I only have ten days left"

"I know" Soon as Helmeppo and the guards left Zoro look down which she sees feet which then she looks up ad Luffy appears right in front of her. "What the fuck… why are you here"

"I'm looking for a crew…care for you to join."

"No…I'm not goanna be a pirate because I'm a pirate hunter…besides that goof ball no wait… that son of Captain Morgan promise me if I be good for a month."

"Think about it…"

"WAIT" Luffy turned around at Zoro. "Can you pick that up and put it in my mouth?" "The rice ball is covered in…" "I know… just put it in my fucking mouth"

Luffy watch Zoro as she chomps down and swallows the rice ball now covered in dirt by a little couch from her. "I told you it was covered in dirt."

"That was good…hey if you see this little girl name Rika…tell her…I ate it all"

Soon as Luffy was in the city trying to find Rika "hey is your name Rika" soon Luffy found the little girl whom she turned to Luffy "yes"

"you know Zoro"

"yes"

"well those rice balls you made…she likes it"

"Really"

"wait why do you made those rice balls for her"

"Because shes been out there in the heat…always being beatin and laughed even tourtchered I had to make her feel better"

"but why would she be there in the first place"

"she got there because of me… she saved my life"

"What?!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3**

"Well…Helmeppo's dogs were in town one day and they were scaring everyone… I was trying to hide but the found me…I was scared and didn't know what to do…then out of the blue… Zoro came to resuce me and…it was to gory"

"She sliced the dog's heads…whoa"

"She ended up in jail…outside on a cross. Every day, He would beat her and make fun of her. I heard and see him do that to her. I help her out by…"

"Giving her food"

"Yes"

Soon Luffy heard voices coming towards were they are "Bow down to me. Anyone who apposed to me shall be executed" Helmeppo was walking with the guards while the town's people were bowing down all scared. "Guards…we shall make an example to this town. We will execute Zoro in three days" "but Helmeppo… didn't you promise her"

"yea right as if I would" those words made Luffy mad and ran up to Helmeppo and…"GUM…GUM…PISTOL"

Helmeppo was launched to a wall but the guards grabbed him. "Hey who…" they saw Luffy arm head back to normal "what are… wait you just punch me"

"Yea so?"

"My daddy is goanna executed you"

"Go ahead, go cry to daddy or face me like a boss…or man…you mother fucker"

Helmeppo just stood there and left without a sound. The town's people were wondering and showing courage. "How come you punch him" asked Rika as stood right next to Luffy "because I made my mind…RoronoaZoro joining my crew."

Inside the marine building a man watching the ocean in a dark room "Captain Morgan"

"What is it?"

"When you want to do the execution for Roronoa Zoro"

"Like I said in three days…she will die by my axe hand"

"Righty on…Captain 'Axe hand' Morgan"

"Good that's how everyone should know who I am"

Sooner or later Helmeppo came running in "DADDY I WANT YOU TO EXCECUTE SOMEONE"

"My dear son…what happened to you?"

"Some girl punch me…but she had these weird powers"

"Is it the devil fruit powers?"

"Yes…yes it is."

Zoro was still in the same place but she was thinking…or remembering her past (**NOTE: SEE ONE PIECE ORGINS ZORO**)

'I can't die…I promise her'

She then look up and Luffy appears in front of her again "What the fuck is it. If you still asking me to join your fucking crew the answer is still NO"

"If I untie you…you will have to join my crew"

"Still...I told you I have my own mission…that is to become the greatest swordsman ever. Nothing and I mean nothing, will stand in my way"

"Too late, I already made the decision that you will join my crew"

"WHAT YOU CAN'T DO THAT"

"Sure I can…if you're a swordsman, let me see your moves"

"Yea right, that son of a bitch took my swords…see if you try getting then"

"Ok" Luffy went to go find Zoros swords 'is she really goanna do it' thought Zoro "HEY IT'S THE OTHER WAY" Luffy turned to the other direction… "GUM…GUM…ROCKET" the thing shocked Zoro as Luffy flew past her.

"What the fuck is she?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4**

Up on top of the Marine tower, all of the Marines are pulling the statue of Captain Morgan while Captain Morgan is watching to make sure none of them wouldn't mess it up his statue.

"DADDY ARE YOU GOANNA DO SOMETHING ABPUT THAT STUPID GIRL WHO HIT ME. EVEN YOU NEVER LAY A HAND ON MY BEAUTIFULFACE BEFORE"

"Now why I never hit you…I'll tell you why…because you're weak. See you always complain like a baby, act like a man my boy. Oh and that girl…she will be executed with Zoro. Do you understand?"

"I understand" said Helmeppo in a weak tone. "HEY DO NOT MESS UP MY STATURE"

"YES SIR"

Luffy then look around to find the Marines and Helmeppo "strange…theres no one here" just then she heard voices from the roof "Hmm…what's going on up there. Better find out" Luffy then stretch her hand at the roof… "GUM…GUM…ROCKET"

"Be careful I don't want to miss…" just then something flew right from the ground "whoa, I overshot"

"WHATS THAT"

"IT CAME FROM BELOW"

Luffy found something she can grab onto rope from the statue and saftly landed on the roof only to find that the statue fell and broke into halfs. Morgan, Helmeppo and the Marines all scream and scared as it fell and fell… "Oops"

KRAKASH

"SEIZE HER! I'LL HAVE HER HEART"

"DADDY! THAT'S THE SON OF A…"

"I've been looking for you" Luffygrabbed Helmeppo as they both entered the fortress followed by three Marines. "THE REST OF YOU…LETS EXCECUTE ZORO"

"HEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLPPPPPPPP"

"Tell me where zoros swords are"

"THERE IN MY ROOM. SOMEBODY HELP ME"

"Wait we just past that…goddam it, now we have to go back."

"FREEZE"

Luffy put Helmeppo in front of her as she ran past the guards. Soon for a few miles they finally made it to Helmeppos room. Looking all normal except three swords "There they are…but which of them are Zoro's. Hey…" she sees Hemeppo is all knocked out "Great, he passed out. I guess I got to bring all three to her and… oh no" Luffy sees the guards coming towards Zoro from the widow. 'I got to do something. Fast…I know'

Zoro look to her right side and all the Marines and Captain Morgan were standing there. "MEN GET READY TO FIRE" "I knew that son of a bitch lied me" 'I can't die yet. I'm not ready to die'

"READY…AIM…"

"GUM…GUM…ROCKET"

"FIRE"

Soon as the gun fires, Luffy landed in front of Zoro and sacrifices herself "NO" yelled Zoro who was in shocked. 'Why her…why her' suddenly she sees Luffy skin moves "you guys…BULLETS NEVER HURT ME" she release the bullets at the Marines. With a shock of Zoro, she saw and wonders…WHAT THE FUCK IS SHE.

"WHAT…THE FUCK… ARE YOU"

"I'm Monkey D. Luffy, and I'm gonna become the next King of the pirates. I didn't know which ones are your swords so I brought all three of them."

"They're all mine. I practice three sword style. Known as SANTORYU.

"IF YOU FIGHT THE NAVY WITH ME HERE AND NOW, IN THE EYES OF THE GOVERNMENT, YOU WILL BE ONE OF THE BAD GUYS! IF I WERE YOU, I WORLD OBEY THE LAW…OF BE KILLED"

"WELL YOU AND THE NAVY CAN SUCK IT"

"You must be the demon Spawn. But I'm not ready to die without a fight. Monkey D. Luffy…YOU GOT YOUR SELF A PIRATE."

"Really…you'll join my crew?"

"Don't have a choice. NOW UNTILE ME YOU FUCKER"

While the guards were wondering, some talked about the Devil fruits and saw she might ate one. "MEN, USE YOUR SWORDS. She's rubber, she can die by slicing in half"

"COME ON! HURRY UP."

"I'm trying…there I got one of them"

"Ok…NOW GIMME MY SWORDS MOROM!"

As the Marines came closer and closer till the finally came but stopped By Zoro and her swords. "The first person that fucking moves…dies hard"

The Marines were scared as shit. But don't worry…she won't kill them…of will she. "Ok I'm a pirate. I fought the navy. Therefore I am an outlaw. But hear this Luffy, I have a mission to fulfill. I'm going to be the world's greatest swordsman. All I have left is my destiny. My name may be famous… but it is gonna shake the world. But you are making me a pirate. So if I have to abandon my dream for any person…I'M GOING TO MAKE YOU COMMIT HARRA KIRI! You got that."

"The world's greatest swordsman. That's great. And it's fitting since your new boss is going to be the king of the pirates. Anything else would make me look bad."

"You talk big…"

"Hey would you mind duck for a minute"

"Why?"

"I'm going second gear" Luffy transform into her awakening and "GUM…GUM…WHIP" "oh shit…that was cool. Let me guess you ate the gum gum fruit right."

"Yep. The awakening I learn it."

They both stare at Morgan who was really pissed off. "MEN…HEAR MY WORDS. ALL YOU SONS OF BITCHES WHO WERE CRYING LIKE STUPID BABIES JUST NOW…WILL SHOOT THEMSELVES. OR SHOULD I SAY…PREFORM HARRA KIRI. I WILL NOT TOLERAE DEFEATISTS IN MY OUTFIT. ON MY FIRE…"

As Luffy and Zoro saw the Marines put their guns aiming at their heads. An anger Luffy ran towards Morgan "Hey I'm your enemy…TRY SENDING ME TO HELL!" Luffy tried to punch Morgan but blocked by his axe hand. "I AM AXE HAND MORGAN"

"Nice to meet you… I'm Monkey D. Luffy." Luffy then jumped to dodge Morgan's attack, by a cut the whole fence was slice in half and trough out. 'Damn this guy is strong. I better use this move' "DROPKICK" Luffy Dropkicks Morgan in the face and send him to the ground.

Morgan got up quickly and lift his 'axe hand' up "Girl…I sentence you to DEATH!" Luffy turns and dose a backflip to dodge his attack "hey metal mouth. I learn this move from a friend and his name is Jade. HEEL HAMMER" Luffy hit Morgan with her right leg and he falls. As the marines were shocked and talking how Morgan is getting pummeled, Luffy lift Morgan by his shirt and punches him. "STOP… I SAID STOP." Luffy turn ariund and Helmeppo was aiming the gun at her. "If you move I will kill you." "Fine, shoot me. I like to see you try"

"YOU HAVE ASSULTED AN OFFICER OF THE NAVY!"

"GUM…GUM…"

"DADDY KILL HIM"

"PISTOL"

Luffy punch Helmeppo to the floor. "Nice…" Luffy looked behind her and Captain Morgan, fall to the ground…DEAD. "…Zoro." Zoro had slice Morgan in half…no wait killed him as she had six arms and three heads with nine swords. "What move is that?"

"9 Sword Style…Asuraman"

"Cool"

As Zoro went back to normal, the marines wondered and shocked. "Any of you shitheads want to capture us"

Suddenly the Marines cheered and victory. While Luffy smiled…she notice Zoro was on the floor, all knocked out.

"Zoro…Are you ok? Can someone get her food"


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 5**

"Man I'm stuffed…being starved for 2 weeks isn't my thing."

"See, you would never survived a month without food."

"Hey Luffy, you seem more hungry then me."

"Well that's complicated."

"Oh I see"

After they done eating, Luffy and Zoro thank Rika and her mother for the food and head to 'The Going Merry' with everything stored with food and drinks.

"Luffy, where do we go now?"

"We head to the Grand Line"

"Well, I guess if we're after "One Piece" the Grand Line is where we go. Only problem is how do we get there."

"There's a girl I met, she said she's a navigator. She might join our crew, so first things first…" Luffy takes out the neck less out and show it to Zoro. "…we let Nami join our crew."

"Ok… let's go find her."

Luffy heads to the head of Merry and sat in her spot while Zoro leans in the rails as she watch the Captain and the ocean in front of her.

"MERRY, SET SAIL TO THE GRAND LINE"

And so, Luffy and her first crewmate (The Female Pirate Hunter demon, Roronoa Zoro) Set sail to the Grand Line and the search for the orange hair girl…Nami, the Thief and Navigator.


	7. Chapter 7

**Credits**

**SECRET ENDING**

An orange hair girl staring at a cross of a grave, staring at the ocean wondering where she would see the straw hat girl again.

"That girl…she seems cool. I wonder if I would see her again… I wonder if she would let me join her crew."

(Camera points at her eye as if filled with tears)

"I wonder if we'll ever meet again."

(The girl starts to cry)

"I want to be free from that monster. I want to be free soon… Bell-mere"

(Tears fall from her eyes and landed in the ocean as the credits began to roll as the screen goes dark and 'Dark Paradise' by Lana Del Rey plays)

Anna Sophia Robb as Monkey D. Luffy

Emily Browning as Roronoa Zoro

And introducing Jennifer Lawrence as Nami

This will be an ongoing Series, some with the original. Some wit specials and crossovers. Please review and favorite and we hope you enjoy the Movie.

A Person will be a famous Sniper you know at the end of One Piece: Tears of a Navigator

P.S. I had not add other cast members to play the other people because in this story I haven't figure out who to be so think about it in your head. Think about someone you know and put it in this story except for the three I put.


End file.
